Not Again, Pretty Boy!
by Ceraviel
Summary: Reid käyttäytyy oudosti Emilyn kuoleman jälkeen. Morgan aikoo selvittää miksi. Moreid slash.


Disclaimer: En omista mitään, minkä voit yhdistää Criminal Mindsiin, minä vain säädän. Enjoy.

Spencer Reid hytisi wc:nsä nurkassa itkusta. Hän ei voinut vieläkään käsittää sitä. Emily. Emily, johon hän oli luottanut ja jota hän oli kutsunut ystäväkseen. Poissa. Noin vain.

_En ehtinyt edes hyvästellä häntä. _Sanat kaikuivat edelleen Reidin mielessä.

Hän oli itkenyt jo tuntikaupalla, heti kun hän oli päässyt kotinsa suojiin. Emilyn kuolemasta oli jo viikkoja, mutta se tuntui edelleen yhtä pahalta. Teki tukalaa olla töissä. Joka päivä piti kohdata Emilyn tyhjä pöytä ja jaksaa silti eteenpäin.

Hitaasti, hän kohotti katseensa wc:n lavuaarin yllä olevaan peilikaappiin. Siellä se oli. Muiden purkkien ja purnukoiden takana piilossa.

Nuori agentti nousi hitaasti. Pieni ääni hänen päässään sanoi, ettei se ollut viisasta. _Olet ollut jo pitkään kuivilla. Haluatko todella palata lähtöpisteeseen?_

Tärisevin käsin Reid avasi kaapin oven. Hän penkoi tovin, ennen kuin tunsi pelottavan tutun, pienen lasipullon käsissään. Dilaudid.

* * *

Seuraavana päivänä BAU-yksikössä Derek Morgan kohotti katseensa, kun huomasi poikaystävänsä, tri. Reidin, astuvan sisään lasiovista. Hänestä nerossa oli jotakin… erilaista.

"Hei Spence, miten menee?" Morgan huikkasi.

"Mitä se sinulle kuuluu?" Reid ärähti takaisin. Morgan tuijotti mykistyneenä takaisin.

_Olenko minä tehnyt jotakin…?_ hän mietti, kun Reid laahusti pöytänsä ääreen.

Päivä kului nopeasti. Samoin kuin sitä seuranneetkin. Oli kulunut jo viikko siitä, kun Morgan oli huomannut oman neronsa muuttuneen. Vielä pidempään siitä, kun he olivat viettäneet yön yhdessä.

Mutta yhä edelleen Reid ryntäsi pois BAU-yksikön tiloista heti työajan päätyttyä, kiiruhti autolleen, kaasutti kotiinsa, juoksi sisälle, lukitsi oven perässään ja sulki verhot. Spencer veti syvää henkeä, istuutui nojatuoliin ja kaivoi tärisevin käsin lasisen Dilaudid-pullon salkustaan. Hitaasti, hän kääri hihansa ylös ennen kuin väänsi pullon korkin auki. Hän täytti ruiskun huumeella ja työnsi neulan käsivartensa verisuoneen antaen Dilaudidin levitä sieltä hitaasti elimistöön, kuten muinakin kuluneen viikon päivinä. Ja kuten aina ennenkin, pian hän vajosi hyvin tervetulleeseen tiedottomuuteen.

* * *

Derek Morgan istui keittiönsä pöydän ääressä kylmää kahvia sisältävä kuppi kädessään. Hän oli huolissaan nuoresta tohtorista. Toinen oli hädin tuskin puhunut hänelle koko viikossa.

Aluksi hän oli luullut kaiken johtuvan vain surusta, mutta Reidin silmissä oli jotakin muuta ja pelottavampaa. Jotakin, mikä muistutti liikaa menneisyydestä. Uhmakkuutta. Vihaa.

Clooney tassutti hiljaa keittiöön. Hajamielisesti Morgan laski kätensä rapsuttaakseen koiran päätä.

Hotch tiesi. Hän oli mennyt puhumaan pomolleen heti torstaina, kun Reid oli maanantaina ilmestynyt töihin.

_Morgan koputti hiljaa puiseen oveen. Hotch viittasi hänet sisään, edelleen puhelimessa puhuen._

"_Jessica, täytyy lopettaa. Sano Jackille terveisiä isältä", hän sanoi vielä ennen kuin laski puhelimen alas. Morgan sulki oven ennen istuutumistaan tuolille Hotchin pöydän edessä._

"_Hotch… Minä olen huolissani Reidistä", Morgan aloitti huokaisten ja käänsi sitten katseensa Hotchin silmiin._

"_Mitä tarkoitat?" Hotch kysyi kulmiaan kurtistaen._

_Ja niin Morgan kertoi. Siitä, kuinka Reid oli tullut äreänä töihin, kuinka tämä ei ollut katsonut vanhempaa agenttia kertaakaan kunnolla silmiin. Siitä, miten toinen tuntui välttelevän häntä. Siitä, mitä hän oli nähnyt Reidin ruskeissa silmissä._

"_Hotch, pelkään että hän ottaa jälleen Dilaudidia", Morgan lopetti. Hotch mietti hetken._

"_Morgan, ymmärrän, että olet huolissasi, mutta antaisin tilanteen kehittyä vielä muutaman päivän. Voi olla, että olet oikeassa, mutta ehkä Reid kaipaa hiukan omaa rauhaansa. Ehkä tämä on hänen tapansa käsitellä Prentissin kuolemaa. Loppujen lopuksi, he olivat varsin läheisiä. Odotetaan viikonlopun yli ja mietitään tilannetta sitten uudelleen", Hotch sanoi. Morgan nyökkäsi ja nousi._

"_Siinä tapauksessa menen takaisin töihin", hän sanoi ennen kuin poistui toimistosta._

Suoraan sanottuna Morgan ei ollut tyytyväinen Hotchin päätökseen.

* * *

Hitaasti Reid tuli jälleen tietoiseksi ympäristöstään. Ilta oli jo laskeutunut verhojen takana, asunto oli pimeä. Reid sulki silmänsä.

Hetkisen kuluttua ovelta kuului koputusta. Reid hätkähti – hän ei tahtonut nähdä tällä hetkellä ketään.

_Pysyn hiljaa, ja se, joka oven takana ikinä onkaan, häipyy varmasti pian, _nuori tohtori ajatteli.

Pian oli jälleen hiljaista.

_Hyvä_, Reid ajatteli, _saan olla jälleen rau-_

Rapinaa. Avain kääntyi lukossa. Ovi aukesi… Paljastaen huolestuneen Morganin.

"Spence…?" tumma agentti huhuili ovelta. Hän sytytti valot.

Mitä ikinä Morgan olikin odottanut näkevänsä, niin ei ainakaan tätä. Reid istui velttona nojatuolissaan yltä päältä hiessä, hihat ylös käärittynä, neula oli tippunut matolle ja pieni lasipullo oli edelleen avonaisena pienellä sohvapöydällä.

"De… Derek? Mitä ihmettä sinä täällä teet?" Reid ähisi varjostaen äkillistä valoa kämmenellään.

Mutta Morgan ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Hän vain asteli mykistyneenä hitaasti kohti rakastaan.

"Spencer… Miksi?" hän kuiskasi viimein kyykistyen samalla toisen eteen. Reid pudisti päätään. Hän ei tahtonut puhua asiasta.

"Jätä minut rauhaan", hän mumisi. Kyyneleet alkoivat hitaasti sumentaa ruskeita silmiä. Morgan ei kuitenkaan luovuttanut. Hän suoristautui hiukan, asetti kätensä molemmin puolin Reidin kasvoja ja pakotti toisen katsomaan itseään silmiin.

"Miksi?" hän toisti kysymyksensä.

Reid oli pitkään hiljaa. Minuutin. Varmaan useammankin, ennen kuin alkoi puhua kuiskaten.

"Minulla oli heikko hetki viime sunnuntaina. Derek, sinä tiedät, etten ollut oma itseni Emilyn kuoleman jälkeen. Olen itkenyt sinunkin käsivarsillasi useammin kuin kerran. Itkin siis sunnuntaina yksin täällä, kun muistin sen yhden ainoan pullon Dilaudidia, jonka olin säästänyt kertomatta kenellekään. En ollut koskaan ajatellut alkavani käyttää sitä taas… Mutta sillä hetkellä tuntui, ettei mikään auttanut. Kaikki vain kaatui niskaan ja se tuntui ainoalta pakotieltä. Heti ensimmäisen piston jälkeen tiesin, etten voinut enää lopettaa. Minä häpesin sitä. En vain voinut taistella vastaan! Houkutus oli liian voimakas. E-en voinut katsoa ketään teistä silmiin, varsinkaan sinua. Minä… Minä…"

Lämpimät kyyneleet valuivat nyt valtoimenaan pitkin Reidin kalpeita, laihoja poskia.

"Minä olen heikko ja säälittävä", hän kuiskasi hädin tuskin kuuluvasti.

Samassa Reid tunsi tutut, lämpimät huulet omillaan. Pian, Reidin mielestä liian pian, Morgan kuitenkin vetäytyi kauemmas voidakseen katsoa Reidiä suoraan silmiin.

"Spence, älä koskaan sano olevasi heikko tai säälittävä. Olet yksi vahvimmista ja rohkeimmista ihmisistä, joita olen koskaan tavannut. Olet ystävällinen, älykäs, luotettava, kaunis ja kaikin puolin upea. Älä ajattele ikinä itsestäsi noin. Me kaikki olemme ihmisiä, ja ihmiset tekevät virheitä. Sinä teit virheen, ja se on ymmärrettävää ja anteeksiannettavaa. Ja mitä meidän kohtaamiseemme tulee, mitä luulet, että olisimme tehneet? Hylänneet sinut? Olisiko sinut hyllytetty? Ei varmasti. Me olisimme pyrkineet auttamaan sinua kaikin keinoin. Olleet tukenasi koko ajan ja taistelleet demoneitasi vastaan rinnallasi. Ja jos jotakuta tahdot tästä kaikesta syyttää, syytä minua. En ollut tukenasi silloin, kun minua eniten tarvitsit. Mutta tästä hetkestä eteenpäin valvon vierelläsi kaikki yöt, kunnes olet jälleen se sama Spencer, jota minä rakastan."

Reid heittäytyi toisen miehen kaulaan kyynelten kastellen Morganin harmaan t-paidan.

"Olen pahoillani", Reid kuiskasi. "Minun olisi pitänyt kääntyä heti puoleesi."

"Ei se mitään, nättipoika", Morgan kuiskasi takaisin silittäen rakkaansa selkää. "Nyt, hankkiudutaan eroon tuosta pullosta."

Ja ennen kuin Reid ehti väittää vastaan, Morgan oli jo napannut lasipullon ja jättänyt Reidin yksin pieneen olohuoneeseen. Pian kuului ääni, joka ei voinut kuulua muualta kuin huuhdotusta wc-pöntöstä.

* * *

Morgan makasi hiljaa pidellen lujasti kiinni nuoremman agentin paljaasta ylävartalosta. Toinen oli nukahtanut jo aikaa sitten, mutta Morgan katseli, kuinka hänen rakkaansa oli viimein rauhallinen siinä, aivan hänen lähellään eikä enää vältellyt häntä.

Kuu loisti valoaan makuuhuoneen ikkunasta sisään saaden Reidin näyttämään vielä kalpeammalta kuin yleensä. Morgan silitti hellästi Reidin pehmeitä hiuksia huokaisten.

Reid tulisi kyllä ennalleen. Ei huomenna, ei ehkä sitäkään seuraavana päivänä, mutta kuitenkin. Ja koko sen ajan Morgan seisoisi hänen rinnallaan eikä jättäisi nuorukaista hetkeksikään yksin.


End file.
